Where My Demons Hide
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Travis and Allie McCoy have demons that they have hidden and are facing. Allie's parents were murdered in front of her and Travis is her only guardian. Travis had his parents murdered, then his aunt and uncle and now must care for Allie. Allie wants an escape from her demons and Travis wants someone who won't run from the baggage he must carry. Paul/OC Leah/OC Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Where My Demons Hide

I sat in the truck beside Travis, as he took the bends and turns of the asphalt covered road, glad that we were off the gravel roads. It has been a very long day of driving, and Travis and I had officially run out of topics, opting to silence instead.

"This will be really good for us Al. It will a good change and we will be in a much smaller, quieter, place. You'll be able to sleep right and maybe even get off of the pills. I know you don't like taking them." I briefly looked at Travis and then outside to the passing scenery, looking at the dark, grey looming clouds.

"I hate the pills. I never want to take them again." My voice shook and I forced myself to breathe deeply, fighting off the dark images that wanted to surface.

They were creeping at the back of my mind, trying to fight back to the surface where they weren't wanted. They were never wanted and yet they came back night after night. The pills were supposed to help, but they also made me feel sick, weak and not myself.

"You know you need to take them Allie. They help even if they make you feel sick and weak the day after." I looked over at Travis, seeing the tired look in his eyes and with the bags under his eyes, he looked older than he really was.

He was quite good looking, with blonde/red hair and bright blue eyes that stood out against his skin, especially after a day in the sun. He was tall and had a muscular build that he said took no effort to keep, but he worked out anyway. He said it took off the edge that he almost always had.

"At least the view looks nice, eh Al?" Travis was trying really hard to make things seem better than it seemed.

It was another school, another place and another sea of faces. It all seemed the same to me and I was almost counting down the days until we would pack up and be on our way again. It didn't take too long before everyone found out and the whispers started making its way around. Then that's when things got bad.

"Allie look...ocean." Travis's voice lifted me out of my thoughts and I turned, watching as the treeline cleared and an ocean came into view. The grey waved crashed among the rocks, separating the waves and splashing the already wet sand.

"It'll be nice to go down there once we settle in right?" I nodded and continued watching the waves hit the rocks, until they left my view and the treeline was back in sight.

"It'll be nice to sit on the beach and watch the waves. Or go swimming. I've never actually been in the ocean." One first few things I've said to Travis that haven't been directed towards the move or the prospect of a new school, and it brought a smile to his face.

"That'll be your first then." Travis directed his eyes away from me and back to the road, a deep-set frown replacing the smile that was on his face and a clouded look in his eyes.

I knew exactly what thought was running through his head. He told me about it often, and it was good that he told me. It connected us and made us closer through the ordeal, and it was nice to get to hear his thoughts too.

"If you don't like thinking about it, then just don't think about it." I repeated the same words he had said to me.

"It's hard not to think about it Allie. I was terrified when I got the call. I had no idea if you were alive or dead or missing or what. After what happened to my parents, I was terrified that it had happened to all three of you. And then when they had brought me into the room and you just had that blank look on your face, I thought you were so far gone." Images began forming in my brain and I clamped my eyes shut to try to force them back.

"Travis stop." I begged and when I had opened my eyes again, he had the truck pulled over to the side of the road, leaning over, looking at me with his bright blue eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." I reassured him, and waited until he had started the truck and had begun driving again, before I let out a shaky breathe.

At least I think I would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Where My Demons Hide

I watched Travis put the truck in park, then take a long breath before he opened his door and stretched out his long legs. We had just arrived to the house we were going to stay in, not for long I thought.

It was dark out by the time we arrived, so I couldn't really tell what the house had looked like that well. From what I could tell, it seemed like it was two floors with two bay windows on one side and two on the other. It looked like a smaller house but that was fine to me. It was only ever really going to be Travis and I so we didn't need the space.

"So Al, I know it'd dark now but doesn't it look nice? It was a good price too. It's a bit away from the town of Forks, but the beach is only a few trails and a few minutes of walking away." I looked over at Travis and found him looking at me with a hopeful look on his face.

I think he wanted me to like it so that I could maybe focus on relaxing more than I have. Travis described me as a cat that was always on alert, never relaxing and always tense, with its tail in the air and wide crazy eyes.

"It's too dark to really tell but it looks alright." I spoke with a quiet voice, edging away from the dark looming trees to my right and focused on the porch light that shone on the path to the house. If I focused on the light, I would be fine. The dark didn't seem so bad with the light.

"Do you want to go in? I'll start bringing in the suitcases and then tomorrow we can really unpack." Travis spoke to me, in a calm and unnerved way, letting me know that everything would be okay and that there was nothing I should be afraid of.

"I'll just be in the house." I looked back at him before running under the porch light and towards the front door. I pushed it open and flicked the lights on, scanning the entrance way for anything that lived, breathed or moved.

I know that I was being cautious and paranoid but the images that I fought so hard to keep at bay were creeping back in and it was worse in the dark. It was much worse in the dark and it gave me chills and made the hair on the back of my neck and arms stand up.

"Go in Allie. You're fine. Trust me." I listened to Travis's voice but never moved until he had put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Take your pills and then you should go to bed." Travis may have treated me like a child but there were times that I really needed it.

I was in a really bad place and I was fighting dreams and memories and nightmares that left me breathless and shaky. I needed Travis to keep me balanced and in check and if he had to treat me like a child than that was fine with me.

"Go Allie. You need them." With Travis giving me a gentle push, I started walking, flicking light switches as I went, turning a corner and finding myself in a small kitchen.

There was a small fridge, electric stove, half a sink and an empty spot for a dishwasher or a bigger stove. It wasn't the worst that I had seen, but with Travis and I, we would run out of room.

"It's...cozy." Travis walked behind me and set the luggage down before shooting me a smile and handing me a small yellow container with a white lid.

My pills. Even the thought of them made my stomach twist and my body shake. They were the nastiest things I have had to take but I knew that without them, I would have no sleep and the images and nightmares would be back.

"Anyway...here's some water. Take two of your pills." I took the bottle of water that had been outstretched to me, and opened my pill bottle, taking two little white pills out.

"Here's to a good night's sleep." I bitterly popped the two in mouth and took a swig of water, feeling the water and the pills going down my throat. The pills, if they were left too long without being swallowed, left a powdery stale taste in your mouth.

I made that mistake the first time I had to take them. I didn't want to swallow them and thought I would show my cousin. That backfired on me as soon as I could taste the powdery taste.

"There. Wasn't so bad." Travis gave me a pat on the head and took the pill bottle from me, screwing the cap back on. He set them up in a cupboard, one I wouldn't be able to reach without using a chair, and then turned and gave me a smile.

"I have a good feeling about this place, Al. I think we'll both really like it." Travis was getting tired of moving, tired of packing up and having to find new friends, a new job and anew place to live.

Travis was young, good-looking and he had a great personality. He would and could easily get a girlfriend that he would like and eventually love. But always moving and having me to take care of really puts the flame out in a love life. Most women his age don't want anything other than the undivided attention of men. Having to share it with someone else is a turn off for them.

"Your room is up the stairs and at the end of the hall. If you want to go to bed." By the way Travis said it, it seemed like he was giving me a choice, but I knew that he was really telling me to go to bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Travis." I turned my back on him and walked towards the stairs.

I placed one foot on the first step, and put my hand on the rail, flinching as an image of a bloody hand gripping a railing entered my mind.

'No. Not tonight. No.' I pleaded with my brain, hoping my pills would kick in soon enough. I was too tired from being in a truck all day to deal with these images. I didn't need them to come back tonight. All I wanted to do was go to bed and have a normal sleep.

"Are you okay Allie?" I heard Travis' voice at the back of my mind as my mind was overcome with images and memories that I didn't want.

'Please just go away.' I clamped my eyes shut, hearing a scream followed by another and then the sound of glass breaking. The images and smell of blood filled my senses, making me feel weak and sick to my stomach.

_"Allie! Run! Hide!" My feet pounded at the ground, hearing my mother's scream. I was confused and scared and felt helpless. I had no idea where she was in this big house and with everything that was going on, I felt like I was running in circles. _

_"Mom! Where are you?" My ears hurt at the sound of a blood-curdling scream and I felt a sob come out of my mouth. _

_"Allie! Get out of the house!" I ran towards the stairs, but before I could make it, I slipped and fell to the floor, my head bouncing against the laminate floors. _

_My eyes closed for a second and opened the next at the feeling of something wet and sticky on my hands and face. I sat up and let out a disgruntled moan at the sight of blood covering the floor. _

_I looked down at my hands and saw blood on them, dripping down to my wrists. At first I thought I had cut myself, but when I wiped the blood off on my pants, I saw no marks on my skin. _

_"Allie..." I whipped my head around and saw my mother, who hours before was in perfect condition, gripping the railing to the stairs, white as a ghost. _

_"Mom?" Tears were in my eyes, blocking my vision and making it blurry. All I could see was a figure covered in blood that looked nothing like my mother. _

_"Allie...run..." _

My head spun and my heart pounded. I felt my palms get sweaty and my vision turned dark. At first I thought that I had fainted, but when I felt Travis' hand on my shoulder, I jolted forward and turned and looked at him.

"Travis..." I looked at Travis and he stared back at me. His eyes help panic and worry and I'm sure mine weren't all that calm either.

"Allie...are you okay?" My eyed darted around and I took a deep breath and held it until I had started to calm down. I was not in the house my parents had been murdered in, I was in a new place and there was no threat to me.

"I'll be fine." I spoke with a shaky voice and a half-smile trying to convince Travis that I would be fine.

"The medication will kick in soon. Do you want me to stay with you until then?" I shook my head and turned to face the stairs again, taking another step and another until I was at the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight Travis." I spoke softly, keeping my eyes forward and kept walking towards the room that would be mine and once I was inside my room, with the door closed, I let out a shaky, quiet sob.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay so I am just going to say that I have never had to take prescription pills other than antibiotics, so I don't know how long they take to kick in or if there are any side effects like what Allie had experienced. I also want to say that I am bound to make writing mistakes so please forgive me for them. I do not own anything related to twilight. I just own Allie and Travis. I hope you guys like the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Where My Demons Hide

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Travis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a dizzy feeling taking over my body. After I had helped Allie get to bed last night, I took to my bad habit that I had. 4 bottles of beer and a few shots later and I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

I tried to hide it from Allie. I didn't want her to know what a toll it was taking on me, as much as I wasn't going o complain, it was hard. I was a 21 year old adult who should be out having fun with my friends,I should be dating and spending my hard earned money.

"Oh god the sun...it is really too bright today." I covered my eyes with my hands and rubbed the sleep out of them. I knew I had to get up, Allie would be up soon and I had to clean up my bottles.

I didn't feel bad taking care of Allie, I loved her and I really cared about her, but I wanted to live my life and do my own things without needing to always be taking care of her. That's why I wanted to move here. There wasn't a lot of people and my hope was that Allie would make some good friends who wouldn't judge her, and then I could get a good stable job.

"Travis?" Allie's voice filtered through the house and the sound made me sit up, despite not wanting to get up before noon.

"What's up, Al?" I groaned at the sound of the volume of my voice, feeling my head pound. It felt like someone had consistently kicked me in the head until I saw stars.

"You have a message on your phone." This really got my attention and I sat up fully, getting out of bed and pulling my jeans up as fast as I could.

"I'm coming Allie." I tore the door open and jogged down the stairs, finding Allie sitting at the kitchen table, playing with her spoon.

"You need to eat Allie." I grabbed my phone and looked her over, frowning at the dark circles that were under her eyes.

I knew what that meant and I hated it. It happened sometimes and I'm really surprised that she hadn't woke me up in the middle of the night. Or maybe I was so out of it that I didn't notice.

"I'm feeling nauseous Travis." Allie looked me over and I saw a look on her face before it passed. It made me worried that maybe she had seen the bottles or had known that I'd been drinking. The thought stopped me cold and made me stiff. I didn't want Allie to get the wrong idea about me caring for her.

"You still need to eat Allie. You need to be healthy." Without another word, I grabbed my phone and made my way to the living room, waiting until Allie had dumped her bowl in the sink and started upstairs, before I started grabbing bottles.

I knew that I had to stop drinking or at least find a better way to hide it from Allie. It had been easy to especially when she went to school. But I knew that I couldn't hide it forever and eventually she was going to find out and then she would feel even worse.

"I thought you were going to listen to your message." I looked up at Allie, her blonde hair pulled into a tight pony, and hidden behind a hoodie that was too big for her. Her green eyes looked faded and they hadn't been as bright as they once were.

"I am. Right now. Where are you going? To the beach?" I stood in front of my box of bottles, hoping she didn't see the dark brown glass bottle sticking out.

"Yeah. For a bit. Need to get out." I nodded and smiled at Allie.

"Good. Talk to you later." I waited until she was gone before unlocking my phone and pressed it to me ear.

"Sam? It's Travis McCoy. I'm just returning your call." Here's hoping this job and this place would be more permanent than the last ones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There weren't too many people there when I had gotten to the beach, only a few groups and they were down the beach almost at the other end. They were all crowded around a van, one of them getting a wetsuit zipped up.

"At least I'll be alone." I sat in the wet sand watching as the water splashed the beach, wetting my toes and ankles. I was glad to have a moment of peace and be able to think and breathe without Travis always being there. I could think, breath, take a moment to myself without Travis jumping every time I moved or made a sound.

Travis was the best friend I could ask for, he was the best family member and guardian I had, even if he was the only guardian I had. He had always been there for me, through thick and thin. Even before my parents had been murdered he was there, always.

"Don't throw me in!" I turned my head and saw a girl laughing as she was on a guy's shoulders, gripping his shirt. She looked scared but in a joking way, with a big smile on her face, matching the guys.

"Drop her! Drop her!" The couple's friends were running after the pair, cheering and chanting for her to be dropped, and a chord was struck in me.

From all the times I had moved, there were very few people I became friends with. It seemed that everywhere I went, the rumours went and with the rumours went any chance I had of really getting close to anyone.

It wasn't that I didn't try to make friends, because I did, but when you are the only survivor in a murder case involving your family, you have a tendency to be talked about. It didn't matter if it was pity or whether it was worse, the theory that I went crazy and murdered my parents, it was all the same. It brought back bad memories that I had tried to bury. And it made people want to stay away from me.

"The pills are supposed to help. They seem to be making it worse." I spoke to myself, ignoring the screams of the group that was a fair bit away from me and looked back to the grey water.

The first time my psychiatrist mentioned the pills, I stood dead set against the thought. I didn't want to be a pill popping faux crazy. I didn't want to become dependant on the pills to sleep and not act and feel like a zombie the day after. But after the first few nights of waking up, screaming, sweating and seeing things behind my eyelids, I took the pills.

And now that I had them, I was a pill popping crazy who had no friends and who would have to spend the rest of her life living with her cousin. Impeding him from having a life, a girlfriend and a good steady job.

"Because I need someone else to take care of me. I can't take care of myself." I sighed and fell back against the wet sand, thinking back to the last time I had seen my parents, alive, healthy and breathing.

We were having a night in, despite the hot summer weather, due to a thunderstorm that was rolling in. It was going to be our movie night, all the lights were off and the blinds had been closed. We really could only watch a movie in the dark, a quirk my mom and dad and I had all shared. I was sitting there, waiting for them, with my favorite fluffy blanket and my bowl of popcorn, waiting for my mom and dad.

A loud bang was the first thing I had heard and it made me jump, but when I hadn't heard anything else I shrugged it off as one of my parents closing a back door or the screen door. I never suspected that it would've been the beginning to the worst night of my life. I never would've thought that my life was about to change forever.

_'Run Allie! Run!'_ I bit my lip and stifled a sob as the memory came flooding back. The last few things my mother had said to me was for me to run. But I couldn't. I couldn't just leave her laying there, dying, while I ran like a coward. I had to stay with her. She was my mom.

_'Mom...please...' _I remember her hand on my cheek, leaving a bloody hand print, I remember the warmth leaving her, the colour leaving her face. I remember watching as the life from her bright blue eyes faded until they were empty of all life. The warmth and love was gone. And so was my mother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So this is really the first story I've written that has been like this. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you continue to read it and like it.

These are the users that favourited:

Thetroublewithexes

All-Smiles1234

These are the users that followed:

downcameablackbird

cutie5lexis

Softballplayer1

All-Smiles1234

And these are the users that reviewed:

cutie5lexis

All-Smiles1234

brankel1

Thank you all so much :)


	4. Chapter 4

Where My Demons Hide

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Travis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I pulled into the parking lot of the grey, towering building and almost had to do a double take, trying to find out if I was even at the right place. There was no real identifying sign on the building, just a simple 'garage' written on the side, in bright red.

"I hope this is the right place." I muttered and grabbed my phone and exited my truck, my feet almost digging into the wet ground.

Without looking down at my phone to double-check the address, I opened the door and walked in and was greeted by the smell of grease, rubber and gas. I must have been in the right place because it felt just like home.

"Hey, you must be Travis. I'm Sam." To say Sam was intimidating, was an understatement. I was a short guy, but Sam towered over me and made me feel as short as Allie. My 5'11" frame and muscular build did nothing to make me look intimidating to Sam. He was taller, had a bigger build and looked like he could snap me in half.

"Yeah. I'm Travis." I shook his hand and forced a smile despite how strong he was, and how my hand felt like he was going to crush it.

"Nice to meet you. You said you had a lot of experience with vehicles?" I nodded and despite not actually going to school for it, I knew my way around vehicles.

"My dad had taught me everything I know, and I've disassembled and reassembled my truck and..." I stopped myself before I finished that sentence. I promised Allie that I would try to hold off on everyone knowing about our parents death. Even if all they knew was that they had died.

"I've been around a lot of vehicles." That seemed to be enough for Sam, because he nodded and motioned for me to follow him into the back part of the garage.

"Good. Can you start monday? I'm a bit short for mechanics and could really use a full-time mechanic." Monday. That was two days from now.

"Yeah. I can start Monday." I followed Sam into a back office where there was a pair of overalls sitting on a desk, folded over, leaving the logo visible.

"Great. I'll be a bit late so I'll have Leah meet you here and unlock the door for you." I nodded and grabbed my overall's and shook Sam's hand before turning and walking back through the garage to the entrance.

I officially had a job and with this job came an opportunity to finally live my life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sunday had passed way too quickly for my liking and before I knew it, it was Monday and Travis was shaking me awake. I groaned and turned over, curling back up in my blankets, ignoring the shuffling of his feet.

"Any nightmares last night? If you had any, I didn't hear you." I nodded in agreement with Travis and felt myself falling back asleep. That was until Travis opened my curtains and the blinding light shone right where my eyes were.

"What the hell Travis?" I sat up and tossed my pillow at him, smiling when he groaned from it hitting his gut. Travis and I had this typical exchange, he would try to wake me up by a gentle shake, and then if that didn't work, he would either throw water on me or blind me.

"Wake up grumpy. You have to be at school in an hour and I have to be at work soon. No stalling." He smiled at me and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

He wouldn't have to come back and check on me, once I was fully awake and out of warmth, I could never get back to sleep. It was a benefit when I knew I had to be somewhere by a certain time, but there was also a negative to it. If I had by chance, woken up from a nightmare and had gotten out of bed and went downstairs, I would never fall back asleep.

"And fix your bed head!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed some random clothes from a still packed box, and made my way to the bathroom. I needed to get in there before Travis, he was often worse than a woman, spending nearly a half hour just to get ready.

"Bedhead...he shouldn't even talk." I stood in front of the mirror and ran a brush through my knotted hair, wincing if, and when, I hit a patch that was badly tangled.

I looked more like my mom than my dad. I shared my mom's rounder face and fuller looking eyes, but I had my dad's nose and his thinner lips. My mom's hair used to shine like gold when the sun hit it, that's what made my dad fall for her, or so he said.

He had told me that when he first met my mom, he said she looked like an angel. He said that he had first laid eyes on her when she was dancing at an event near their community centre. She was the only thing he had seen in the room and when their eyes met, he melted; he fell for her harder than he had ever expected.

"Are you ready Allie?" I blinked and snapped out of my gaze hearing Travis's voice and footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked away from the mirror and got dressed as quickly as I could, before Travis started banging on the bathroom door.

"Allie?" I rolled my eyes and threw my hair into a messy braid and stepped out of the bathroom, making room for Travis to go inside.

"I'm done. Don't get your thong in a bigger twist than it already is." I bit back at Travis, pretending not to notice the scrutinizing look he was passing over me.

"That's what you're wearing your first day? Doesn't it look...frumpy?" I crossed my arms across my chest and gave Travis an annoyed look.

"Maybe I was going for frumpy." This was what I loved from day-to-day. I loved us bugging each other and poking fun at each other. It made things seem more normal than it really was.

"Well you accomplished that. Go downstairs. I'll be down soon." And with that, Travis shut the door in my face, ending our conversation and our banter.

I walked downstairs and took a look around our new home, taking more in than I had in the last few days. It was a nice house, a bit older, but it suited our needs. Travis and I really didn't need that much space and with Travis working, and probably later, it will just be me and I definitely won't need a lot of space.

"Ready to go?" I jumped at Travis's voice behind me and once I got my breathing back under control, I gave a faint nod and turned on my heel, following him out of the house.

Today was going to be an interesting day, whether good or bad; it would interesting to say the least.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So here is chapter 4. I'm really trying not to make it like my other stories where everything falls into place for my characters. Hope you like where I'm going with the story and in the next chapter, hopefully, there will be the introduction of another wolf.

Thank you to everyone who followed:

Gabiromboli

Thank you to everyone who favorited:

Gabiromboli

Thank you to the reviewer:

All-Smiles1234


	5. Chapter 5

Where My Demons Hide

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Travis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I pulled up to the shop, there was a tall, tanned skinned native american woman waiting for me. She was leaning against her truck, a black sleek looking truck, with a pissed off expression on her face and her arms crossed.

She had dark, short hair that was cut just below her sharp jaw line, and if she wasn't wearing such a pissed off expression, I might have pulled a pickup line out of my arsenal. But even thinking about trying to pick her up sent a jolt of fear that she would kick my ass.

"Are you getting out of your damn truck or what?" I opened the door and stepped out, rolling my eyes at her, trying to hold my patience in check. I really wanted to smack the stupid bitchy frown right off her face, but my father taught me more respect.

"I'm coming. Calm down." I started walking towards her, and without her saying another word to me, she walked towards a back door, inserted a key and motioned me forward.

"If you'd like to stop standing there like an idiot, you can walk in now." Trying y best to hold my patience in, I brushed past her, locking my eyes with hers.

I was taken back to see a whirlwind of emotions behind the obvious anger in her eyes, the first being shock. There was shock, followed by amazement and then for a brief second came a vulnerability. It was like she was this helpless person that didn't know how to think or act. It was like a guard that she had, was shattered and all that was left was a fragile soul. This was all quickly replaced by anger again, filling her deep chocolate eyes to the brim.

"Get inside the building." She spat out at me and pushed at shoulder with a force I didn't even think she could have. She was tall, almost as tall as me and she did have muscles, but they weren't protruding from her body. But I never would have thought she would've been that strong.

"I can walk on my own and I don't need you to shove me." If she wanted to give me attitude I would give it right back to her.

"Maybe you should learn to walk." I had hoped that this woman was not a mechanic at the shop, because if she was, I would lose my mind trying not to get on her nerves or start a fight with her.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a bitch." I muttered it out, under my breath, but when I looked back at her, I saw her shaking and breathing heavily.

Worry shot through me and I had thought that she had started to have a panic attack. I didn't get along with her at all right now, but that didn't mean I wanted her to have a panic attack. That very thought sent something through my body and I felt like shit for even thinking that way.

"Leah! Calm down and go take a walk!" The voice of Sam, who I hadn't even heard come in, came from behind me, and then I saw him, pushing on Leah's back, towards the door we had come in.

"If you think I'm coming back here to work with this dip-shit..." I heard few curse words after that before it was silent again and all you could hear was the breathing of Sam and I.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To say that people were interested in the new girl, me, would be an understatement. They were beyond interested and it went beyond being weird. It went straight to creepy and unnatural. People shouldn't be this interested in someone else's business, it couldn't be healthy.

"Hi Allie." My head whipped around so fast, I felt like it had been ripped off my neck and shoulders. I had no idea who this person was, but I wasn't a fan of them coming up to me and saying hi to me when I didn't even know them.

"Welcome to Forks High Allie." My head whipped around to the other side, and I had to blink twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Two girls stood beside me, same down to the nail polish they wore, were smiling at twins had rich, dark brown hair that fell to the middle of their backs, along with bright green eyes that held a mischievous spark. They were a few inches taller than me, and they both had tall torso's and short legs, unlike my stature which was short torso and short legs.

"We're twins. I'm Holly." I looked at Holly, trying to find a way that I could tell her and her twin apart. They were obviously identical twins so I knew that physical appearance wouldn't make any kind of difference. It would have to be attitude and personalities that would be the key to telling them apart. That and hopefully their mannerisms.

"And I'm Hailey." I looked over at Hailey and frowned. I didn't need to be confused, lost and helpless on my first day but it was really starting out that way.

"Hi." That was the first thing I said all morning, to anyone in this school, and I wanted to kick myself. Travis said to be outgoing and get out there and be friendly and meet people. The first two girls I meet, and all I say is 'hi'.

"We can show you around if you like." I felt two arms loop through mine, one through my right and one through my left, and before I had a chance to protest, I was being escorted down the hall.

"I hope we have all the same classes together. That would be nice. We really never get any new students, the last one was Bella, but she is older than us, so we never really got to talk to her." I opened my mouth to say something to Holly or Hailey, whichever twin, but found myself being cut off.

"Bella is really quiet and reserved. Are you like that?" I frowned and looked straight ahead, repeating the steps Travis told me to take, to make sure I was friendly and open.

"Does she look like she's quiet and reserved?" Frustration quickly took over me as every opportunity I had to speak was being robbed from me.

"She doesn't say much." I looked to my left where Holly was standing, staring at her hoping I could find a distinction between them.

"I can be quiet but I can also be loud." I finally got a moment to speak, and then once I had it was silent between the twins.

I looked over at my right and saw Hailey, I think, smile at me before she kept walking, and dragging, me along. I still had no idea how I was going to tell them apart, if I even could tell them apart. I'm not sure whether it would really be worth it to try to tell them apart, or just keep calling them by the wrong names.

"Can I see your schedule Allie?" I nodded and handed it over, not wanting to be rude to the first two people I had said hi to. Maybe they would show me around, maybe we could start to be friends and maybe they would never want to know what happened to my parents.

But I knew that they would eventually ask, everyone always asked and eventually they knew and that's when the rumours would start. But like Travis said, there was always a first, and maybe this time, they wouldn't ask and I wouldn't have to go through losing friends again.

"Well Hailey and you have the first 3 classes together, and we have the last three together." I looked at Hailey, and she waved, and I caught a quick glimpse of a coloured piece of skin hiding behind her sleeve. Tattoo.

"Can you show me around?" I addressed my question to both, looking back and forth at them, focusing on Holly's wrist, looking for a tattoo. I felt relieved to see that her wrists were blank, giving me a way to tell them apart.

"Of course we can friend. This way to our first class." I felt my arm being taken and I didn't hesitate to follow Hailey down the hall and away from Holly.

'Travis was right. Not that I'll ever tell him that.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright so here is chapter 5. Hoped you liked it and sorry for the wait, I had work and then out of town relatives came and visited.

Thank you to the reviewers:

cutie5lexis

All-Smiles1234

brankel1

Thank you to the followers:

thebeebeegun

FreedomWriter15

Gabiromboli (Not sure if I thanked you already)

Thank you to everyone who favourited:

Gabiromboli


	6. Chapter 6

Where My Demons Hide

Voices filtered in through my floorboard, one I was familiar with but the other one was strange. Travis's voice was quieter and softer than the other voice, and his voice wasn't as rough. The other voice was a mans, but it was deep and rough and much louder. It had drifted up through the boards and into my room, almost like he was used to speaking over people.

I found that if you had a lot of siblings or family, as some of my temporary friends had pointed out, you speak louder and more pronounced because you have to be heard over your family. I had no idea if that was true for this mysterious voice or whether he was just a loud person.

Either way, curiosity got the better of me and I had left my solitude and made my way down the hall, the lights were still all one, and with each step I took, the louder the voice got.

"Don't worry about Leah. She's a 's always been like that." The voice had been met with a throaty laugh, that's the best way I could describe it, and started placing my feet on the stairs, wondering if Travis would stop what he was doing.

Travis was probably downstairs drinking with this other man, and I was almost hoping that I would be able to catch him. I knew that he was drinking, I wasn't stupid and it really was hard to miss when your can hear the clinking and smell the stale beer that was left spilt.

He hadn't known that I knew, and he didn't know that I would come downstairs, and clean up after him. I would clean the empty bottles, leaving a few behind so he wouldn't suspect anything, and wipe up any spilt beer or other substances.

"Why is she like that?" Travis must have talked about this Leah that was mentioned. I wondered if he was finally dating again, he deserved to be in a happy relationship and worry about me less.

"Leah's always been a bitch. She always will be." I took the last step down and inhaled sharply when my cold feet touched the cold, hard laminate floors. I still wasn't used to the lack of carpet on the main floor, and I wasn't really keen on wearing socks inside the house.

"I'm sure she isn't like that all the time..." Travis voice stopped when I had slowly walked into the kitchen, coming to face him, but not the stranger. His back was to my front, and all I could see was him lifting a brown bottle up to his mouth and taking a long swig.

"Allie." Travis stood and tried to hide the bottles, frantically grabbing them and shoving them into the box. I paid no attention to what he was doing, I already knew and I wasn't upset. I knew that he was stressed.

"Travis it's okay." I tried to tell him but my voice was quiet and I was still unsure of the man in front of me. I wasn't getting a bad feeling about him, but he was much taller, bigger and more intimidating than Travis.

"Allie..." Travis stumbled over his words and an awkward silence fell over the room, leaving a feeling of dense, thickening air.

"This is Paul. I work with him." The man turned around and I felt my eyes widen and my face flush a bright red.

The man in front of me, had to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He had black, short cropped hair that made me look boyish but when paired with his other features, made him look older. He had brown eyes that were trained on me, first my face and then they slowly moved down until they passed my neck, and then down to the rest of my body.

"Hey." A crooked grin made its way to his face and I'm sure that if I could have melted, I would. This wasn't the first time I've been attracted to a male, definitely not, but this time was so much different.

This time, I felt like it was deeper. I was attracted to him, he was handsome, but there was something else. It felt like it was connecting me to him, almost like a tether that was drawing me towards him. There was a feeling deep in my gut that told me to take a step closer, let myself go towards him.

I didn't understand why I was feeling this way. I have never wanted to be near someone so much or been drawn to someone this much. It felt like it shouldn't even be possible to feel like this, but somehow it was.

"I...uhhh..." I squeaked and looked at Travis for help, but found him looking at me like he was

just as confused as I was.

"Allie." Travis's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked over at him, aware of the fact that Paul was watching me. I could feel his eyes raking over my body, taking in every detail and every inch.

"You need to take your pills." I blinked and shook my head, trying to shrug off the feeling I got when Paul was watching me.

"Okay." I spoke softly and grabbed my pills from Travis, as well as the water he had outstretched and pulled them to my chest.

"What do you need pills for?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze, feeling memories and images flood through my mind, dark ones that I had tried to hide.

"_Subject is Allie McCoy. She was found in her home, on the floor by her mother rocking back and forth. She was delusional and was quite wild when we had tried to talk to her. She was kicking and screaming and thrashing. We tried to get her back onto a stretcher..." The voices all mixed together, becoming one giant mass of noise, that just hurt to hear. _

_I hadn't been moving on my own, it was my body that was doing all the work but my mind wasn't there. My mind was back at my house, watching my mother's life fade, watching the wonderful life fade from her eyes. My mind was back with my father who had died defending my mother, who had loved her and I so much, that he put himself in harms way to protect us. _

"_Mom...dad..." I choked out a sob and felt myself going crazy again. I started thrashing and ripping out IV's and needles in my arm. I knew they were going to get put back in but I just needed to get out of here. _

"_Allie! Allie stop!" The voice sounded like Travis, but I wasn't paying attention. I just needed out. _

"Stop!" I let out a scream and then a sob, pulling away from the hand, and I reached out with my hand and began swiping at my shoulders and arms, trying to get the feeling of too many hands off.

"Allie!"

"Get them to stop touching me!" I couldn't see Travis trying to get my attention, or Paul shaking or pacing. All I seen and felt were hands on me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Here's a new chapter. Sorry I didn't update earlier, I was gone to Fort St. John and I couldn't update before I went because I procrastinated. But here's another one. I also want to know if anyone could recommend any wolf/oc stories. I'm always looking to read some more so if you have any to recommend I'd love to read them. :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:

cutie5lexis

brankel1

Thank you to everyone who followed:

Midnight Witch 14282

LightExplosion

Ashes2Dust18

AlanaLubberts

Thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites:

LightExplosion

reader5sam


End file.
